


Wanna Bet?

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman Friendship, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Omega Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: There has been a constant go round about the gender of the baby to the point Nicky has declared a wager he thinks he'll finally win over Booker.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [reach my hands out in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777109) by [allandmore99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandmore99/pseuds/allandmore99). 



"I need you to take a picture of me from the back?"

"Why?" the youngest of their team asked. 

"Nicky and I have a bet over the gender of the baby. However, I'm only about 60/40 percent sure of the gender. considering I can't find a full-length mirror in this house and it's been over 200 years since I've carried I feel pretty good about those odds. I would be able to get a better idea if you take a picture of my backside," 

"Alright, but what if you're wrong about the gender?"

"I know my body," He held still as Nile snapped a photo allowing the omega to get a look at himself. "I'm carrying a girl. My boys all sat more in the front and considering all the wide jokes that andy makes, I'm carrying a girl. But I'm only 60% sure and not 100% sure," 

"So what is this bet?"

"If it is a girl, I get to select the name she will have, and for any diapering, she will need the first three months will be handled solely by her fathers unless a circumstance proves otherwise. There is also 1000 euros riding on this and I for one would very much like that money to do a little baby shopping because she will be dressed for the season,"

"We have more than enough money to live comfortably for a few years,"

"It's the principle of the thing. If I win you'll get to help me pick out some clothes,"

"Deal," Nile agreed without hesitation.

\--

Nicky would later find them on the couch watching a movie. Coming over he rubbed at the round belly greeting the child he hoped and thought would be a son and his lover. 

"Few more weeks, and we'll have a little Matthias on our hands,"

Scoffing affectionately Sebastian rolled his eyes, "So says you,"

\--

200 years or not his body knew just what to do when his labor struck. Andy shooing them away so they didn't crowd the blonde. 

After a few hours, the sound of a newborn filtered down the hallway. They soon quieted down before Nile finally opened the door waving them in. as they appeared in the door Booker was already settled and nursing. 

"Don't just stand there, come meet your daughter," He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have it in me to write a while fic for them in A/B/O. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
